


Busted - Modeling the Goods

by MamaRaikou



Series: Busted [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bustyboys, Hypnosis, Spontaneous Orgasm, Traps, bimbo, femboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: Adam, aka "Raven" when on the clock, is undertaking the promised photoshoot as part of his agreement with B ♂ I, the fashion and cosmetics  run by Katou Haru, a bimboy with big boobs. What sort of shenanigans will the poor lad get into? Probably something involving hypnosis and sudden orgasms due to trigger words... who knows.~I hope you enjoy!
Series: Busted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Busted - Modeling the Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Adam is the OC of @Sealguy1, whom you can find on twitter. Raven is just a nickname for creative freedom purposes.
> 
> Cali is the OC of my dear sister, who was brainstorming ideas and helping me flesh out Haru's world and job some more.~ Big shout out to her for making such a cute floofy fox girl! ♥

_"Heya! Glad you could make it! Uhm, since you didn't want to use your actual name, I picked a stage name for your shoot, okay? So today, we'll call you Raven. Is that alright?"_

**"Wha-... Oh, uhh... yeah, sure, I guess so..."**

Today was the day, the day that Adam, aka "Raven", had to model his new fake boobs for B ♂ I, while wearing his work uniform no less... ugh... that was just too much... Still, this was a way to save money, plus he had to admit, being a model wasn't all that bad, really. He'd probably be subjected to worse while working at Sk8ter's...

"Okay, 'miss' Raven, why donchya stand over here and we'll start on the shoot. You look good, by the way, gotta hand it to the boss, he picks the cutest faces!"

... okay THAT was just... ugh, it was so damn embarrassing! Like, he liked the compliment, sure, that was okay and all, but jeez... Blushing, "Raven" made his way to the lit shooting spot and took one last drag of his complimentary frappe and nervously looked to the cameragirls. Idly, he wondered how they worked cameras like that with tits as huge as they had... did everyone who worked for this company have huge fake breasts? Adam's hands moved over his too-tight booty shorts to hide his bulge in case it started acting up. 

As the girls had finished setting up, Haru clacked on over and started whispering something to them, to which they started giggling while they eyed Adam up and down, their gazes practically setting the poor kid's face aflame with sudden embarrassment and anxiety. Were they talking about him? Gossiping? Making fun of him? ... Wait, no, that last one, why would they, have they evens even their boss??? No it had to be something else... but all that embarrassment turned to more anxiety because of that thought, his heart hammering in his chest. The girls had only just finished setting up, but the camera they set up was being replaced with a new one, one that was a little more... fancy it seemed, certainly clunkier than the last one, probably cost as much as a whole apartment, good lord-

"Okay, kiddo, Cali here is gonna show ya what pose ya gotta take; when she tells ya to change up, take the new one, okay?"

**"Yeah, I got it."**

"Good, good. Cali, lets get him posin'."

_"You got it! M'kay, just like, follow what I do, kay? Now look right at the camera, hold up the platter, lift that leg, and give us a big smile, a wink, and a V, thumb out! Great! Hold it!"_

***FLASH!***

Honestly, this wasn't that bad. I mean how many times had Adam taken his own selfies? Shown off some at those risqué clubs? Too many times to count, and really, why would he? It was done to unwind and have fun. And really, this was actually quite fun. The only worrying part was the bulge in his shorts... would it act up? He hoped not...

***FLASH, FLASH!***

Lively idol-esque music played on the speakers overhead to keep the girls focused, though it did kind of draw Adam's mental attention. It was cute and sweet, the girl on the other end definitely a bimbo-type, even with how she spoke. From the sound of it, it was all about how fantastic plastic was... ... oh. It was one of the promo tunes wasn't it? Man this company loved their plastic boobs, huh?

***FLASH, FLASH FLASH!***

_"Okay, Raven, like, bend forward, hands behind yer back, push out yer tits, pucker them lips, and give me a sexy face! Like this!"_

Oh... that was... pretty lewd... the way this girl did it, she was practically overflowing with slutty energy and--

***FLASH FLASH!***

**_'Woah, did I do it already? I guess I'm a natural?'_ **

Adam's mind felt a little hazy, maybe it was the flashing of the cameras, but like, he couldn't concentrate very well suddenly. He seemed to hyperfixate on Cali, her poses, and the music playing over head, like it was the only thing that mattered to him, his life depending on it all. Before he knew it, "Raven" was puckering his very plump, raven-black lips, a dainty index finger to them while he gave an innocent sexy wink like a cute little school girl... Another set of flashes, and all he could think about was yeah, plastic WAS fantastic! I mean, these breasts felt soooo real, like totally real! Sensitive and kinda arousing... A twitching and stirring in his shorts just barely almost caught his attention, if it weren't another set of flashes as Raven stuck out her-- his, his fatter butt for the camera, looking back with a cheeky "Oopsie~" grin with fake food on the floor. He almost felt like he deserved to be spanked...

***FLASH, PLASTIC IS FANTASTIC, FLASH FLASH!***

Raven pulled down he- his top just enough to show off those fake bolt-ons, nipples erect and threatening to poke clean through the silky thin material. He had to stifle a small _**"Mmmh~"**_ as he did so, though, something he didn't catch. His eyes nearly rolled back a little while his new pose was taken, a hand covering yet somehow drawing attention to his growing erection, which throbbed madly as the words in his mind seemed to swim and drain, the phrase "PLASTIC IS FANTASTIC~!" drowning out any other thought at the time. The *FLASH* from the camera had him squeak in sudden surprise, which actually got an unintended but really cute picture. Cali giggled and the cameragirl snickered, Haru smiling innocently in the back of the room. Just a little more... maybe he could... when he was done...

***FLASH! I LOVE TO SHOW OFF MY BOOBIES! FLASH!***

***FLASH FLASH! BIG BOOBIES FEEL GREAT! FLASH FLASH!***

***FLASH!***

_**"PLASTIC IS FANTASTIC~!"** _

***FLASH!***

_"Atta boy, Raven~! Show'em off fer us, dump that water on the top!"_

_**"M'KAY~!"** _

Without hesitation, Raven dumped the water he had aaaall over his fake boobs! Oopsie~! But hey, it was a great way to show them off to the camera! Mmmh, he imagined all those cute boys and girls gawking at his wet top, nipples prominent, top so tight he may as well be naked... Oh... Mmh, yes!

_**"Please look at me! My plastic boobies feel so good, this is so totally awesome! Ah, f-fuck, I'm... I think I'm gonna--!"** _

There was no holding it back. Cali, the cameragirl, and Haru all started giggling mischievously as Raven, or rather, Adam, tossed his head back some, went bow-legged, hands at his sides, ass wiggling, tits thrust forward, lips in a big, black, glossy "O"... came in his shorts. And what a load it was. Sticky, thick cum threatened to leak from the wet stain in his shorts as he suffered the single most intense orgasm he had felt in a long time, the music in the background the only thing his mind was able to focus on other than the sensations of his body, except the music had other things behind it...

_Plastic is Fantastic!_  
_My boobies are the best!_  
_I love having them touched!_  
_I love having them seen!_  
_I love being seen!_  
_I'm a sexy bustyboy!_  
_Grope me, fondle me, tell me I'm sexy!_

_**"G-Guuhhh... nnnghhh....~!"** _

Adam's brain was practically nothing but a big pink fuzzball at the moment, any ability to think obliterated by his sudden orgasm brought on by the hypnosis that was worming its way into his subconscious. The cameragirl snickered as she went about clearing up the studio space, Cali tittering with Haru about how fucking hot that display was, and Haru giggling and agreeing.

_"I do feel a liiiittle bad though, the poor guy. But his boss did pay us for this, said he needed a bit of assistance getting into the role. Funny how a guy like him is like, embarrassed by all this though."_

_"Right? But damn though, that's quite a load he blew, huh Chief? Think we should, like, give'im a coupon or something'?"_

_"Oh, that's totally a good idea! Once we're all cleaned up here, have him meet me in the office, kay?"_

_"You got it, Chief!"_

"Raven" simply sighed in horny bliss, giggling as he kept twitching a little... 

_**"Eheheee... plastic really is fantastic...~"** _

~ ~ ~ 

**"I DID WHAT-!?"**

_"Yeah! You had quite the sudden orgasm, I was kinda shocked! Your boss said you were nervous about this whole thing, but after that, I think you may have a thing for cameras!"_

**"THAT'S-! YOU _CAN'T_ USE THAT! PLEASE DON'T, IT'S SO EMBARRASSING, PLEASE MISTER KATOU, I DON'T WANNA-"**

_"Raven."_

_**"--Yes sir!"** _

Adam suddenly sat straight up, tits thrust forward, a smile on his face.

_"Repeat after me, okay?"_

_**"Sir yes sir!"** _

_"Plastic is fantastic.~"_

_**"Plastic is fantastic~!"** _

Adam's chest suddenly started ballooning, the bolt-ons increasing by a good four or five cup sizes. 

_"Be a good boy and try to calm down, okay? You'll be alright, you signed up for this, after all. It was just a kink in the nanites, but maybe it was your kink all along, huh~? You wouldn't have signed up to be a Sk8ter Gal if you hated being seen and hit on.~"_

_**"You're right, sir! I love being seen!"** _

Again, Adam's bust increased, the action emitting a sound similar to balloons inflating, for comedic effect. But along with it, Adam's ass and hips seemed to do the same, not too much, but it was definitely noticeable as his shorts were swallowed a little by his inflated butt cheeks.

_"Good boy! See, you're a natural! Now c'mon, you're off the clock."_

Adam suddenly snapped to, the added weight immediately felt. Adam wanted to call it out, but he couldn't do anything but whine and pout... he did sign on for this... ugh...

_"Now, here, we're gonna like, pay you compensation for the shoot, and we're gonna give you some coupons for free clothes of your choice at any of our outlets. Only fair, right? We won't use the lewd pics, if you don't want us to."_

**"... Uh... well..."**

Honestly, Adam was conflicted. He didn't understand, but it sounded like he was hypnotized-? Like, he wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that, but it sounded like it really helped with the photo shoot... but why did he have the uncontrollable urge to inflate himself? And why did his hips and ass inflate too? ... And why did it feel so good...?

**"... Yeah... sure, it's okay. Uhm, thank you for all this, mister Katou, I really am grateful."**

_"Just Haru is fine! And no problem, I'm glad to be of service! Like I said, we here at **"B ♂ I"** pride ourselves in our services, so I'm glad we were able to give you a good experience, albeit an awkward first. But hey, awkward firsts are common, so no biggy~!"_

... how was this kid a CEO...? He's so damn pure and cute, but it was a nice change of pace, especially the acceptance part of all this. Adam smiled and sighed.

**"Well, once again mis- uh, Haru. Thank you for your help, and I'm sorry for the awkward situation... ... uhm... if it's no trouble, could I... have copies of the photos... and of the shoot video...?"**

_"Hehehee, sure thing, we'll have it on an SD card and have it sent to your hotel room. A pleasure to work with you, 'Raven', hope to see you again~!"_

Yeah... honestly? That wasn't a bad idea...

~ ~ ~ 

"Raven! You're on the clock, hop to it!"

_**"YES SIR, BOSS~!"** _

"Raven" squeaked and rolled on over to the outdoor table at Sk8ter's Fast Food Fillies. Being a Sk8ter Gal was totally rad, and gosh, what a pay check! So many nice guys, cute ones too, sticking hefty bills between his fake cleavage, and sometimes in his shorts! Hehee, perverts.~ Still, the whole time, every time his boss reminded Adam he was on the clock, he got a big plump-lipped smile and a spry to his step and skating, and really played up the role of a Sk8ter Gal. He loved it! In the back of his head though, he was super embarrassed... only really because...

"Hey, new girl!"

_**"Oh, yes sir~?"** _

"Waddya think about Plastic?"

_**"Oh! Plastic is fantastic~!"** _

And with the sound of balloons inflating, his own balloons inflated by a good four sizes, causing Adam to stumble a bit and nearly fall over! Oopsie!

_**"Hehee, jeez, you boys are meanies! Almost made me spill your drinks!"** _

"It's okay cute stuff, would love to see you in a wet top!"

Laughter from the boys, giggles from "Raven", and internal screeching from Adam... He hoped this hypnosis wasn't a permanent deal... But, if it was, at least it got him tons of cash... Adam had to admit...

_Plastic really was fantastic.~_

**~ ~ E N D ~ ~**


End file.
